Ushinau Anohito
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Après le bannissement d'Urahara Kisuke, Aizen obtient le poste de Capitaine et qui pourrait il choisir comme Vice-Capitaine ? Ichimaru, quand à lui, a retrouver son amie, Rangiku, à l'academy ... Celle même qu'il veut venger ...


**Couples : **Aizen X Gin

**Genre : **Yaoi /Angst

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi, contient certaine scène suseptible de choquer certain lecteurs ! **(Saitou, t'es qu'une cochonne ! Tu me demande que des lemons ... Et toujours avec des superbes couples, c'est trop bien ! ...*bave*)

**Note d'Axel : **Ceci es le One-Shoot ... Dédier à _Saitou-Saruwatari _! ... Pour avoir gagnier l'OS offer par Luppi sur le blog à l'occasion de ma 10éme histoire de sortie ... J'offre pas un tout petit peu trop de OS ?

Pour écrire cet OS, je me suis inspirer du Doujin **Suifuyu **de _Tsubacison _! Un Doujin que je conseil à tout le monde, je me demandais même si j'allais pas tenter de le traduire mais bon, j'suis pas du tout doué en traduction ... Affaire à suivre ! En tout cas, je conseil TOUT les Doujin écris par _Tsubacison _! Ils sont superbes !

Gin à normalement les yeux bleu, bah pour cette fic, il aura les yeux rouge ! Na !

Cet OS se déroule quelques années après qu'Urahara, ses amis et les Vizard aient quitter la Soul Society, Gin n'es pas encore Vice-Capitaine, mais a déjà sut attiré l'attention d'Aizen ... Gin es toujours le Troisième Sièges de la Cinquième Division et Aizen vient juste d'être nommer Capitaine, c'est également à cette époque que Rangiku fait ses études à l'académy.

* * *

C'était une chaude journée, le genre de journée qui donne envie de manger son repas dehors, et c'est d'ailleurs à l'éxtérieur que Gin et Rangiku avaient décidé de manger, profitant de l'aire agréable pour se retrouver au plein aire.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils c'étaient rencontré par hasard dans un couloir et Gin se sentait heureu d'avoir retrouver la jeune femme qui l'avait poussé à devenir un Shinigami sans le savoir, et qui avait suivit la même vois pour que leurs chemins ne se sépare pas, l'argenté était tellement heureu de pouvoir profité de sa compagnie. La retrouvé était la seule chose d'agréable pendant ses longues journées où il travailler dure dans la Cinquième Division ... Par ce qu'il n'aimait pas être là bas ... Au milieu de ses hommes contre lesquels ils cherchés à se venger !

Il préparait sa vengeance depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait décidé de retrouver cet homme, Aizen Sosuke, il était entré à l'école des Shinigami et en à peine une seule année, il avait fini ses études, attirant tout les regards et celui de l'homme dont il espérait l'attention. Il avait certes commis une erreur : tuer l'ancien troisième siège ... Mais en le reconnaissant, le soir où il avait intégret la Cinquième Division, il n'avait pas put se retenir et l'avait retrouvé pour l'assasiner, ne se satisfaisant pas du simple fait de lui avoir prit sa place et Aizen avait été témoins de la chose ...

Gin avait crut que tout était perdus et pourtant, il cela avait été le contraire et Aizen avait semblait satisfait par sa performance et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait proposer a l'argenté de prendre la place de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer.

- Tu m'a l'aire bien pensif ! Avoua Rangiku à ses cotés.

- Désolé, j'ai tellement à faire en ce moment ! Soupira Gin en se frottant la nuque. Alors, parle moi de toi ! Ca va en classe ? Il n'y a pas trop de garçon qui te cour après ?

- Tu parle, ils sont tellement nombreux que je me demande si je ne vais pas leurs cédés et me faire un harem perso !

- Hé ! Et moi ?

- T'avais pas cas partir sans donner de nouvelle ! Ha, tu crois que je t'ai pardonner de m'avoir abandonner de la sorte et de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelle de toi si longtemps.

L'argenté se tourna vers son amie, faisant une petite moue. La jeune fille fixer avec un certain intérêt la boite de repas que c'était préparer son ami et il la lui tendis sans la moindre hésitation. Les yeux de Rangiku brillèrent brutalement et elle attrappa le plateau, le dévorant comme si elle n'avait jamais manger de ça vie.

- Tu crois que tu peu m'acheté comme ça ? Rala t elle la bouche pleine. C'est pas comme ça que tu va me faire oublier ! Putain, tu cuisine trop bien, Gin !

Il lui sourit, l'observant alors qu'elle mangait comme un ogre. Cela n'était pas très élégant, certes, mais qu'importe l'élègance : ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Gin.

- Ichimaru-San ? Lâcha une voie délicate.

Une voie qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, l'argenté perdit son sourire pour relevé son visage vers son supérieur qui les fixait tout deux d'un regard bienveillant ... Cherchant sans doute à garder cette image du gentil mec qui s'occupe du bien être de tout le monde.

- Je ne savez pas que vous étiez avec Matsumoto-Kun. Lâcha l'homme en souriant.

- Ha, Aizen-Sensei ! S'exclafa la rousse. Comment allez vous ?

Kun ? Sensei ? Haussant les sourcils, Gin les fixa tour à tour, trouvant qu'ils étaient un peu trop intime à son goûts. Il se souvint qu'Aizen avait été choisi pour remplacer quelques semaines un professeurs, mais qu'il ai put rencontré Rangiku et qu'ils aient put devenir proche ? Cela, jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé ...

- Je vais très bien ! Assura le brun. Vous n'auriez pas vus Shuhei-Sama ?

- Je crois que je l'ai vus près de l'entré. Avoua la rousse avec un large sourire. Voulez vous que j'aille le chercher ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit nécessaire : les cours vont bientôt recommencer. Vous devriez plutôt profité de votre amis !

- Non, c'est bon ! Assura Rangiku en se levant, se tournant vers l'argenté, lui rendant le plateau. On se vois se soir, Gin.

Il haussa les sourcils en la voyant partir ... Pourquoi était elle aussi disponible pour Aizen ? L'argenté avait du mal à comprendre et releva son regard vers son supérieur qui le fixer, toujours souriant, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout le jeune homme ! Il savait à quoi s'attendre avec cet homme, même si celui ci ne s'en doutait pas encore, il l'avait bien observer ses quelques années ...

- Matsumoto-Kun es une étudiante très douée. Avoua franchement Aizen en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Je suis sûr qu'elle ira loin ! Je me demande même si je ne devrais pas la prendre dans notre division.

Pourquoi lui parlait il de sa ? Peut être qu'un jour, Gin devrait lui avoué qu'il savait ce qu'il était en réalité, non ? Au moins, il n'aurait plus besoin d'être polie, gtentil et attentionné avec lui. Le jeune shinigami récupéra les plateaux pour les ranger ensembles.

- Tu n'a pas beaucoup d'ami, Ichimaru-San, je me demande souvent pourquoi. Avoua franchement Aizen.

- C'est à cause de mes yeux ! Soupira l'argenté en se tournant vers son supérieur. Personne n'aime leurs formes et leurs couleurs ! On me traite souvent de "Démon aux yeux rouges" dans mon dos. La couleur de mes yeux ne vous déranges pas, vous ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Je trouve très beau ce rouge, ça me fait pensé à des rubis ...

- Et moi, ça me fait pensé au sang ! Je les détestes ...

La couleur du sang, il n'aimait le sang pas plus qu'il n'aimait se battre, mais il avait décidé de se battre pour atteindre sa vengeance, pour atteindre son but qui était de laver l'honneur de son ami ! Pour que plus jamais elle ne pleure ... Pour que plus jamais, elle ne soit en danger ... Pour que plus jamais, elle ne souffre ! Il fessait tout cela pour elle et rien que pour elle.

- Et elle, est ce qu'elle les détestes ? Demanda le brun en se baissant devant le garçon.

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit Gin.

- Matsumoto-Kun, est ce qu'elle déteste tes yeux ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Je crois ... Qu'elle ne les déteste pas ...

- Non, elle ne les déteste pas. Elle me l'a dit ... On discute souvent ensemble ... Et je pense qu'elle es beaucoup attaché à toi ... Est ce que vous vous aimez ?

C'était la première foi qu'Aizen lui posé des questions aussi intime ... Et cette façon qu'il avait de dire "Matsumoto-Kun", elle raisonnait étrangement aux oreilles du garçon qui avait une très mauvaise impression.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à la question, il avait concience d'aimer la jeune fille, mais n'avait jamais put aborder le sujet avec elle, ne voulant de toute façon pas se déclarer tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas venger et Aizen releva le regard vers lui ... Un regard qui parut très étrange à Gin.

- Est ce que tu l'aime, Ichimaru-San ? Demanda l'homme sur un ton monotone.

Ce ton et le regard qu'il lui lançait avait quelque chose de terrifiant, c'était comme s'il dévoilait enfin sa véritable nature et l'argenté écarquilla les yeux. Il eu soudainement l'impression d'étouffer et ... La sonnette du début des cours retentit. Aizen détourna le regard et fini par se relevé ... Et la pression spirituelle se relacha soudainement ...Quand ? Quand avait il fait augmenté son énergie et surtout ... Pourquoi ?

Qu'est ce qui ne cloché pas dans ce mec ? Frémissant, l'argenté baissa le regard, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos. Pourquoi le brun avait il était si soudainement aggressif ? Il n'y avait pas de raison valable à ceci !

- On se revois ce soir, Ichimaru-San! Lâcha Aizen, ayant reprit son ton bienveillant.

Et l'homme s'en alla sans rien ajouté de plus ...

C'était quoi son problème à lui ? Il avait parrus si dangereux ... Comptait il enfin se montrer sous son véritable jour ? C'était peu probable, il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant de se dévoilé enfin, mais alors ... Pourquoi ? ...

* * *

- Ha, Ichimaru-Sama ! Lâcha une voie derrière lui.

Se tournant, Gin haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant parfaitement l'un de ses camarades de la Cinquième Division, un de ceux qui était avec Aizen. C'était étonnant qu'il lui adresse la parole alors qu'il était justement un de ceux qui l'appellé "Le Démon aux yeux rouges" ...

- Le Capitaine Aizen voudrez te voir. Avoua t il. Tu me suis ?

- Oui, d'accord ! Accepta l'argenté en souriant.

L'idée de se retrouver seul face au brun, l'avait terrifié, mais avec ce gas, sa devrait aller, Aizen n'oserait rien faire. Ils allèrent ensemble vers le lieu où attendait Aizen, Gin eu une drole d'impression l'espace de quelques secondes, mais il ne put plus faire demis tour car ils furent très rapidement devant le bureau. Son compagnion fit signe à Gin de passer devant et il s'exécuta, faisant coulisser la porte.

Aizen était assit sur un large sofa, les bras croisser sur le torse, son regard avait une foi encore paru étrange à l'argenté, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur lui, il devint plus doux et plus acceuillant, mais l'impression d'avant laisser septique Gin qui restait immobile sur le seuil de la porte.

- Vous êtes enfin là ! Remarqua Aizen avec un large sourire.

Pourquoi se sentait il si mal à l'aise ? Il n'en savait rien ...

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda son camarade. Entre.

L'argenté n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant d'entré, s'avançant jusqu'à se retrouvé en face d'Aizen qui continuait de sourire avec sa mine théatral de gentil bonhomme. Décidément, il continuait de le prendre pour un débile ! Croyait il réellement pouvoir le manipuler en agissant de la sorte ? Décidément, le plus douée des deux était Gin ...

- J'avais quelque chose à vous montrez, Ichimaru-San. Avoua l'homme, venant directement au fait.

Il avait juste quelque chose à lui montrer ? C'était dans ce genre de situation que Gin avait du mal à comprendre cet homme, il avait tendance à agir de façon étrange et même si la plupart du temps, l'argenté pouvait deviné le fond de ses pensées, d'autre foi, c'était tout le contraire et il se trompait.

Aizen attrappa un paquet qui avait été poser a ses coté et l'ouvrit. Gin écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'insigne de Vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Voilà, c'était le genre de situation où l'argenté ne comprenait rien du comportement du brun.

- Alors, qu'en pense tu ? Demanda le Capitaine.

Que pensait il de quoi ? De l'insigne ? C'était quoi cette question ?

- Je ne comprend pas. Avoua franchement l'argenté.

- C'est ton insigne, Ichimaru-San. Déclara le brun sur un ton mielleu. Je me demandais ce que tu en pensais ?

- Mon insigne ? Comment ça ?

L'argenté jetta un coup d'oeil à son camarade qui restait très indifférent à la nouvelle, pourtant, c'était étonnant, non ? Choquand même ! Un Capitaine ne pouvait pas donner l'insigne de Vice-Capitaine comme cela ! Il devait y avoir tout un tas de démarche diverse avant comme en parler au Commandant supérieur, demandé une évaluation du potentiel candidat et il fallait aussi demandé l'avis au candidat lui même !

- Je ne vois personne d'autre pour me secondé. Avoua franchement Aizen. Alors, cela te fait il plaisir, Ichimaru-San ?

- Mais, je pensais que vous aviez choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour ce poste. Avoua franchement Gin en se tournant une nouvelle foi vers son camarade qui restait toujours aussi indifférent. Je sais que je suis un bon élément, mais, n'y a t il pas meilleur que moi ?

- Non, il n'y a pas meilleur que toi. Cela fait un moment que j'y ai pensé et j'ai décidé de tout miser sur toi.

Quelque chose inquiéter l'argenté, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et cet autre gas, pourquoi continuait il a resté aussi inerte ? Lui qui rêvait de devenir le bras droit d'Aizen depuis si longtemps, la place lui échappé sous les yeux et il ne réagissait même pas !

Aizen se leva, s'approchant de Gin et lui tendis l'insigne qu'il prit, ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir. Le brun était entrain de lui imposait son choix sans même lui demandé son avis, non ? N'était ce pas une façon de l'emprisonner ? Où bien, peut être voulait il faire comme Hirako avant lui : le prendre pour Vice-Capitaine pour le surveiller ? Se méfiait il de lui ? Le testait il ? Quel était le but de cette manoeuvre ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne peu pas accepté ! Annonça soudainement l'argenté en s'inclinant légèrement. Je suis honoré que vous ayez pensé à moi pour se poste, mais je suis trop jeune et trop peu expérimenté !

Il n'avait aucune envie qu'Aizen choissise pour lui ! Il voulait être le seul maître de son destin et même si ce poste aurait put lui permettre d'atteindre plus rapidement son but, il préférait attendre encore un peu. S'il se précipitait, il pouvait parfaitement échouer ! La prudence était préférable a la précipitation, non ? Il avait tout son temps ...

Aizen resta immobile en face de lui, ne disant absolument rien et Gin se risqua à relevé le visage, intriguet bien malgrès lui par ce silence. Le brun ne souriait plus du tout, son visage était devenus totalement indéchiffrable. Gin décida de se remit droit et tendis l'insigne, mais le Capitaine continuer de restait immobile, se contentant de fixer son subalterne et l'argenté sentit de nouvelle sueur couler le long de son dos, il se sentait particulièrement ... Mal à l'aise ...

Il bouga enfin, avançant vers l'autre jeune homme et faisant coulisser la porte, la refermant et Gin se demanda pourquoi son camarade ne l'avait pas fermer, mais la seconde d'après, il s'en désintéressa complétement lorsqu'il vut Aizen se tourner.

- Tu n'a pas le choix, Ichimaru-San . Lâcha t il froidement.

Comment ça "pas le choix" ? L'argenté fronça les sourcils, il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui impose de la sorte les choses et était bien décidé à le faire comprendre à cet homme ! Ce n'était par ce qu'il avait accepté de travailler pour lui qu'il avait le droit de décidé de tout dans ça vie !

- Comment ça, je n'ai pas le choix ? Répliqua séchement Gin. Je croyais que vous me laisseriez toujours le choix ! N'était ce pas ce que vous m'aviez promis lorsque je vous ai suivis au moment où vous vous êtes débarasser des Hirako et des autres ?

- A l'époque, je ne savais pas que tu me manipuler, Ichimaru-San ... Répliqua séchement Aizen. Assit toi.

Le manipuler ? ... Le ... Manipuler ... Comment en était il venut à cette conculsion ? Comment avait il put comprendre cela ? Et pourquoi n'en avait il rien laisser voir ?

- Capitaine Aizen, de quoi parlez vous ? Commença Gin, gagnier par la tension. Je ne ...

- Assit toi ! Le coupa toujours aussi séchement l'homme.

Sa pression spirituelle augmenta brutallement, faisant frémir le jeune Shinigami qui se recula et butta contre le fauteuil où il s'installa sans opposer de résistance supplémentaire, terrifiait par l'énergie qu'il était entrain de subir. L'argenté avait concience de se retrouvé dans une situation qui le dépassait totalement en cet instant, comment cela se faisait il ? Quand avait il commit une erreur ? Il avait pourtant été très minutieux ... Non ?

Aizen sourit et s'avança dans la pièce, même si son énergie diminué peu à peu, Gin avait l'impression que la tention restait toujours aussi élevé et il se sentait comme un quelconque animal prit dans un piège ... Le brun passa derrière le fauteuille et sa mains glissa sur les bords.

- Tu es très doué, Ichimaru-San, extrémement doué ! Déclara t il lentement. Je n'aurais rien vus venir ... Te faire passer pour un serpent qui ne cherche que la puissance ... Alors que tu étais plutôt un renard ... Un renard qui cherche vengeance ... Je n'ai absolument rien vus !

La mains du Capitaine se glissa sur son épaule et le frolla, le faisant frémir bien malgrès lui, et elle se glissa sous son menton, lui relevant le visage pour qu'il le regarde. Son regard briller de malice ... Et de menace ...

- Tu es aussi minutieu que moi, mais tu a fait une erreur ... Avoua franchement le brun. Ton plan aurait put être parfait ... Ton plan était parfait ... Je n'aurais rien vus venir ...

L'homme fit gliser ses doigts sur sa jugulaire, la palpant avant de le relaché enfin.

- Dans ces conditions, je ne peu pas te permettre d'échapper à ma surveillance ... Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas comme Hirako ... Je ne risque pas de me faire avoir une seconde foi ...

Il avait échoué ... Il avait totalement échoué ! Aizen l'avait découvert et il ne pourrait plus venger son amie ! Et s'il restait en présence de cet homme, il serait en danger ! Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette Division ! Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait resté en présence de cet homme !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Lâcha t il en lançant un regard froid à son vis à vis. Si vous avez comprit, je n'ai aucune raison de rester là et aucune de continuer à jouer la comédie ! Vous ne pouvez pas me forcez à devenir votre Vice-Capitaine ! Je vais demandé un transfert et ...

- C'est trop tard ! Le coupa le brun avec un sourire satisfait, faisant le tour du fauteuil pour se remettre devant le jeune Shinigami. Tu es déjà officiellement mon Vice-Capitaine.

Gin écarquilla les yeux ... Comment ça ? C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être son Vice-Capitaine ! Pas officiellement ! C'était impossible ! Son camarade s'avança pour aller se mettre au coté d'Aizen et il comprit ... Il comprit pourquoi il n'avait bougé d'un seul pas, pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit une seule foi et pourquoi il n'avait pas fermer la porte ! L'homme disparut soudainement et se transforma en une lame.

- Ceci es Kyoka Shuigetsy. Avoua Aizen en attrappa l'arme par son manche et frollant délicatement le manche. C'est mon Zanpakuto. Sa propriété et "l'hypnose total" ! Il suffit de voir sa libération pour provoquer l'état d'hypnose ... Presque tout le monde, à la Soul Society, es sous l'influence de mon sabre ...

- Qu'avez vous fait ? Siffla mécontent le jeune Shinigami.

- Tu ne t'en doute pas ? Répliqua l'autre en rangant son arme dans son fourreau, un sourire victorieux au coin de ses lèvres. J'ai simplement activé mon sabre, un de mes hommes prenant ton apparence et se fessant passer pour toi, ainsi, tu es aller demandé des recommandations à plusieurs Capitaine ... Ukitake, Kyoraku ... Tousen à accepté de te la faire sans que tu ai à aller le voir et moi même aussi ... Et puis, tu es aller passer le test d'apptitude ... Un test qui fut irréprochable ! Tu aurait put devenir le Vice-Capitaine de n'importe qui, mais ... J'ai étés le premier à te faire mon offre devant tout les autres, une offre que tu à acceptés sans la moindre hésitation ...

Gin frémit, comprenant qu'il avait été piégé ! C'était impossible ! Quand est ce qu'Aizen avait put mettre en place son plan ? Et les autres ... N'avaient ils réellement vus que du feu ? Il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui avait dut noter la supercherie ! A moins que non ... Aizen était fort ... Très fort ! Mais l'argenté n'était toujours pas près à lui céder et se releva pour lancé sur lui l'insigne de Vice-Capitaine.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me forcez à rester ici ! Hurla t il de rage. Vous l'avez dit vous même : "J'aurais put être le Vice-Capitaine de n'importe qui" ! Je n'aurais cas dire que je veux être transferet ! Vous ne pouvez pas me forcez à rester ...

Le brun le fixa derrière ses verres quelques secondes, son visage étant redevenus indéchiffrable et il fini par se mouvoir, se penchant pour récupérer l'insigne avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Il semblerait que tu ai oublier quelque chose, Ichimaru-San. Lâcha t il froidement. Tu n'a toujours pas comprit où tu avais commis une erreur ? Ton plan était parfait en tout point ... Tu n'a commis qu'une seule et unique erreur ! ... J'ai une très bonne mémoire, tu sais ... Et le jour où j'ai vus Matsumoto-Kun, je me suis souvenus de cette fillette que mon ancien Bras Droit ... Avait violé ...

Gin lança un regard froid à son supérieur, le brun lui répondit par un regard emplis d'indifférence ...

- Si tu n'étais pas aller la voir, je n'aurais pas comprit, Ichimaru-San ... Avoua t il franchement. Si je ne vous avez pas surprit ensemble, je n'aurais pas comprit que ton seul but était la vengeance ... La première foi, j'ai été intriguet de te voir si amical avec elle, si heureu de pouvoir lui parler ... Tu n'a pourtant jamais été du genre à te lier d'amitié, alors, j'ai accepté le poste de professeur pour la rencontré ... Et j'ai découvert tout un tas de chose ...

C'était elle ? C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait échoué ? Quel ironie du sort ! Alors qu'il cherchait à la vengée, elle avait tout compromis !

- Elle m'a parlée de votre passé en commun et je me suis souvenus ... Notre première rencontre ... Tu venais juste d'achevé mon bras droit ... Mais tu ne l'a pas achevé pour avoir son poste, comme tu l'a prétendus ... Tu la tuée par ce qu'il es un de ceux qui à violé Matsumoto-Kun !

- Ne soit pas aussi familier avec elle ! Hurla de rage Gin.

- Ton erreur, Ichimaru-Sama, c'est de ne pas avoir couper tout lien avec ton passé ! Continua le brun sans faire attention à la coupure de l'argenté. Si tu voulait te venger, même si c'était pour elle, il aurait fallut que tu détruise tout ses liens ... Mais cela fait mon affaire ... Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, Ichimaru-San, tu sais parfaitement jusqu'où je peu aller pour obtenir ce que je désire ... Alors, sache que si tu tente de m'échapper ... Je m'occuperais personnellement ... De Matsumoto-Kun ...

Le jeune Shinigami écarquilla brutalement les yeux et il perdit totalement le contrôle, envahis de rage. Il gifla violament Aizen, ses lunettes s'envolant, et le cessit par le pan de son kimono, le secouant brutalement.

- Je vous interdis de la touché ! Hurla t il de rage. Je vous jure que je vous tuerais si vous lui faite le moindre mal ! Espéce de ...

Il fut interromput par la mains du Capitaine qui le gifla à son tour, le coup fut d'une violence incroyable et lui fit laché prise, le propulsant sur le coté. Sa tête heurta brutalement un meuble et il se sentit totalement déstabiliser. Gémissant de douleur, il essaya de se relevé, le brun c'était rapproché et s'accroupie, glissant un de ses genoux entres ses jambes et posant ses mains de chaque coté du visage de l'argenté qui frotter son crâne à l'endroit où, demain, il y aurait une bosse ...

- Tu n'a pas encore comprit ? Souffla t il contre son visage. Tu n'a pas la force suffisante pour me vaincre ! Tu ne pourra pas la protégée ... Tu n'a pas le choix, tu es à moi, Ichimaru-San ...

Il le savait ... Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le vaincre ! Pas pour le moment ... Entrouvrant les yeux, il rencontra le visage d'un homme ... Il avait les cheveux brun, plaquer en partis en arrière et il n'avait absolument rien d'Aizen Sosuke ! Dut moins, de celui que tout le monde connaissait ... Et il était trop proche de lui !

L'homme se pencha vers lui, scellant leurs lèvres et Gin essaya de se débattre, tentant de repousser l'homme, choquer par ce qu'il était entrain de faire, mais la mains d'Aizen se cessit de son mentont pour le maintenir fermement. Il sentit une langue passer sur ses lèvres et elle força le passage, faissant gémir de protestation l'argenté qui n'arrivait pas à repousser l'homme qui se montré de plus en plus pressant, sa langue ayant franchit les dents pour venir caresser sa langue, la forçant à se mouvoir et Aizen ne le relacha que lorsque Gin n'oppossa plus aucune résistance, épuissé par se long et éprouvant baiser.

Essouflé, l'argenté essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passé, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemard et était persuadé qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Il regarda son vis a vis qui l'observé avec attention, abordant un étrange sourire. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi l'avait il embrassé ? Il ne comprenait pas ... Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout ! Tout lui avait totalement échappé !

- Au début, tu étais un jeune homme quelconque, Ichimaru-San ... Avoua franchement Aizen, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Tu étais juste un gas qui voulais être fort, comme tout les autres ... Et quand j'ai compris ce que tu cherchais réellement ... Quand j'ai enfin comprit l'étendus véritable du potentiel qui existait en toi ... Si j'avais sut qu'une telle perle se trouvait à porter de mains ... Ils ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui on put me duper ... Cela fait de toi quelqu'un d'exeptionnel ... Et j'ai décidé que tu serais à moi, Ichimaru-San ...

- Non ! Protesta faiblement Gin, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je ...

- Est ce que tu a remarqué où nous étions, Ichimaru-San ? Le coupa le brun.

L'argenté haussa les sourcils et jetta un coup d'oeil à la pièce ... Il fut choquer et troublé, n'en croyant pas ses yeux ... Depuis le début, il avait crut être dans le bureau de la Cinquième Division alors qu'en réalité, il était dans les appartements d'Aizen ! Comment cela était il possible ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'être venus ici ! Ils n'avaient pas étés transporter n'y quoi que se soit et Gin comprit : Kyoka Suigetsu ... Il avait suivit le sabre et celui ci l'avait guidé jusqu'ici !

- Où es la porte, Ichimaru-San ? Glissa l'homme à son oreille.

Ecarquillant les yeux, le jeune Shinigami chercha la sortie, mais il ne la vit nul part ... Et encore une foi, il n'eu aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi ! Il était en pleine hypnose en cet instant ! Aizen lui dissimuler la porte et il ne savait plus du tout où elle était ! Gémissant de fustration, il chercha a écarté l'homme, mais celui ci resta à sa place, glissant sa mains contre son torse, le dévoilant sans la moindre pudeur pour aller caresser un de ses boutons de chair.

- Alors, tu a comprit ? Demanda Aizen contre sa joue. Tu n'a plus de moyen de t'en sortir ... Tu n'es pas asser fort ... Tu es sous l'emprise de mon Zanpakuto ... Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne peu plus m'échapper ...

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Gémit l'argenté.

- Toi ! Je te veux toi ... Et je t'ai ... Tu ne peu pas m'échapper ... Gin ... Tu es déjà à moi ...

L'homme se pencha vers lui, leurs lèvres ses frollants sans jamais se sceller.

- Tu es tellement exeptionnel, Gin. Comment pourrais je te laisser seulement fuir ... Tu es à moi ! Et tu restera a moi jusqu'à ce que je décide de te libérer ...

- Non ! Protesta t il, tentant toujours de le repousser.

En vain ! Les mains du Capitaine se montrer de plus en plus vagabonde sur son corps avant qu'il ne décide enfin de le laisser tranquille, se relevant pour le fixer, se passant une mains dans les cheveux d'un mouvement gracieux. Son regard était toujours poser sur lui ... Il était terrifiant !

- Ce n'es pas la peine de résisté ! Assura Aizen en souriant. Tu aura beau protester ... Tu es a moi ! J'ai gagnier ! Et si tu essaye de me résister, alors je te violerais ! Je peu parfaitement activer mon sabre pour qu'un de mes hommes ne prennent ta place ... Et te garder ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois un gentil et obéissant petit garçon.

L'homme se releva tandis que Gin s'assayait, fixant son adversaire, se rendant compte qu'il était bien plus fort et bien plus sournois que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Aizen se diriger vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta, jettant un coup d'oeil à l'argenté.

- Mais sache que chaque jour où tu te refusera à moi sera un jour de plus où je pourrais faire du mal à ton Hatsumoto-kun ! Siffla t il cruellement.

Faire du mal à ... Non ! Il ne risquait pas de lui faire mal ... Pas ... Devant tout le monde ! ...

Si ! Il pouvait parfaitement lui faire du mal ! Gin savait parfaitement de quoi était capable cet être ! Il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde ! Frémissant violament, il se releva, lâchant un cris et Aizen sourit de plus belle ...

- S'il vous plais, ne lui faite rien. Lâcha t il sur un ton suppliant.

Le brun le fixait de son regard indéchiffrable, aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage ... Il ne bougait pas d'un pouce, attendant sans doute quelque chose de particulier de l'argenté dont les lèvres tremblés ...

- Pitié ... Je ... Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Mais ne la touchez pas ... Ne toucher pas Rangiku ...

Il changa enfin d'expression, abordant un sourire cruelle et victorieux ... Il avait gagnier ! Gin n'était pas de taille ! Trop jeune ... Trop peu experimentait ... Il venait de se faire manger par la puissance de son ennemi qui se retourner lentement vers lui, croissant les bras sur son torse ... Il le détestait ... Il détestait cet homme ! Et il le tuerait ...

- Tu fera tout ce que je veux ? Répéta le brun, le regard brillant.

- Oui ! Assura Gin, baissant la tête. Je ferais tous ! Mais promettez moi de ne rien lui faire !

- Voyons ça : déshabille toi !

... Se ... Déshabiller ? ... Il le voulait à ce point ? ... Relevant le visage, il rencontra le regard intéresser du brun qui ne le quitter pas, le fixant avec se sourire qu'il haissait tant ! Il n'avait pas le choix ... S'il ne le faisait pas ... Il ... Risquait de faire du mal à Rangiku ...

C'est avec ses mains tremblante qu'il entreprit de se dévetir devant son Capitaine, retirant lentement et un a un tout ses vêtements, les laissant tombé au sol. Nut comme un verre, il frisonna, trouvant l'aire trop frais pour lui ou bien était ce l'ambiance qui était glacial ? Il ressera ses bras sur son torse, essayant de se réchauffer, mais dut admettre qu'il ne parviendrait pas à réchauffer son corps ... Cette situation ... N'avait rien d'agréable !

- Allonge toi sur le lit ! Ordonna son supérieur d'une voie monotone.

Gin jetta un coup d'oeil à l'adulte avant de se tourner vers le lit ... La situation n'avait rien d'agréable, malgrès l'élégance de la pièce. Il n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passait ... Et c'était ce qui le répugniait le plus ! Montant sur le lit, il s'y allonga, jettant un regard à son supérieur qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce ... Allait il ... Echapper à cet homme ce soir ? ...

Aizen s'avança vers le lit, l'argenté réprima un frisson, essayant de devenir aussi neutre que possible alors que l'homme poser un genoux sur le lit, une de ses mains frolla sa cheville, la caressant délicatement ... Et il s'avançait de plus en plus, sa mains remontant de plus en plus, caressant sa jambes, frollant l'intérieur de sa cuisse ...

- Tu es vraiment magnifique ! Souffla le brun, toujours aussi souriant.

Il se cessit de sa cheville, la relevant et ses lèvres se glissèrent sur la jambre, l'embrassant délicatement ... Et Gin frémit une foi encore en sentant l'autre mains d'Aizen se glisser entre ses fesses, caressant son intimité, il lâcha un gémissement emplis de panique, mais tint bon, resserant ses mains sur les couvertures. La langue du Capitaine se glissa sur sa jambe et un doigts entra en lui.

C'était tellement humiliant ... Il l'avait ... Complétement baisser ! Il était entrain de le baisser ! ... Lâchant un nouveau gémissement, le jeune Shinigami sentit des larmes d'impuissance couler le long de ses joues et voyant le regard du brun brillant, il ne put s'empêché de tenter de se cacher. Il se sentait tellement humilié et tenter de protéger les derniére bride de dignitié qu'il possédait encore ...

- Je veux te voir ! Avoua cruellement Aizen en faisant se mouvoir son doigt en lui. J'ai envie de savouré ma victoire sur toi ... Tu aurais put être celui qui m'aurais fait tomber ... Mais au contraire, tu me sera très utile, Gin ... Enléve tes bras.

Un second doigt entra en lui, bougeant pour frotter les parois, chacun prenant un mouvement opposer à l'autre ...

- Pitié, j'peu pas ! Supplia le garçon, les larmes redoublant d'intensité.

Pourvus qu'il ne le force pas ... Pourvus qu'il ne le force pas ! Il ne pourrait pas supporter de montrer à ce point sa défaite ! Il n'en sortirait que démolie ! Sentir ses doigts se mouvoir en lui, effectuant des mouvements de ciseau alors que sa cheville était enfin relâcher, l'homme se penchant sur lui pour lécher son torse. Il lâcha un soupir ... Un étrange soupir ...

Les doigts d'Aizen le quittèrent et un de ses bras fut cessit et tiré sans le moindre ménagement, le faisant paniqué, il lança un regard affolé à son vis a vis dont le sourire était d'une pervertion sans égale et il le retourna sur le ventre, lui aggripant les hanches pour les lui relever. Gin se releva légèrement, voulant jetter un coup d'oeil au brun, mais une mains le força a plaquer son visage contre le matela et il trouva sa position très incomodante !

- Reste comme ça ! Ordonna t il séchement.

Il voulait le dominé ... Le soumettre à sa façon ... Cherchant à le dominer totalement ... A le détruire ! ... Il ne trouva qu'un seul réconfort à cette position : il ne le verrait pas pleurer ! De nouveau, il s'aggripa au drap, serrant les dents et se sentit peu à peu emplis de déséspoir alors qu'il sentait les doigts d'Aizen froller une nouvelle foi son intimité, ses doigts recommençant à venir l'explorer, écartant les chair ... Le préparant lentement à la suite ...

Les doigts le quittèrent et il entendit un froissement de tissus derrière lui, il n'avait pas besoin de regardait ce qui ce passait, ne le sachant que trop bien ! L'argenté sentit contre son intimité le membre dure du brun et celui ci se pressa contre l'antre, ne forçant pas le passage et se faisant bien plus torturant : il aurait tellement préférait que cela se finisse rapidement, mais son supérieur savouré le moment ... Et s'en délécter sûrement beaucoup ... Ses mains glissant sur son dos et ses hanches, le caressant tandis que son sexe continuer de se presser ...Et il débuta son assencion en lui ...

La pénétration fut lente, très lente ! Et humiliante ... Aizen prenant son temps ... Et lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il patienta ... Et Gin en vint à supplier le ciel de le faire mourrir ! ... En tout cas, c'était claire : on ne pouvait pas mourire de honte ! Ni d'humiliation ! Dire qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation ... Par ce qu'il avait cherché à venger son amie ... Et comment allait il fait maintenant pour la protégée ? ...

S'il voulait se venger ... Il fallait qu'il coupe tout les ponts avec son passé ? ...

Aizen se cessit de ses hanches et commença à se mouvoir en lui, le maintenant fermement alors qu'il donner des coups lent mais profond, Gin ferma les yeux, enfonçant son visage dans le matela pour étouffer les gémissements qui aurait put s'échapper de sa bouche ... Il entendait le brun gémir faiblement ... Et ses mouvements de hanches devinrent de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à se transformer en véritable coup de butoir !

Comment faisait il pour gardé ce rythme aussi longtemps ? L'argenté ne savait pas, mais il dut subir cet intense mouvement pendant un certain moment, les ongles de son supérieur s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa chaire et il fut presque soulager lorsqu'il sentit enfin le liquid se déverser en lui ... Il n'aurait pas put en supporter plus longtemps, mais il frissonna de dégoûts. Le membre se retira lentement ... Mais il se sentait démoli ! Humilié ... Comment pourrait il se regarder encore une foi dans un miroire après ça ? Et son amie ? Rangiku ! ... Comment allait il pouvoir l'affronté après ça ?

Encore une foi, son supérieur se cessit de son bras, le tirant pour le retourner en partis et ses lèvres vinrent chercher les siennes, l'embrassant rapidement, mais Gin resta inerte face à cet échange, les larmes glissant le long de ses joues. Aizen relâcha sa bouche et lui sourit, caressant presque tendrement ses cheveux ... Il le répugniait a un point inimaginable ! Si avant il le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait, maintenant, l'argenté le haissait et lui vouait toute sa haine ! Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonné ce qu'il venait de faire ! Ce qu'il était entrain de faire ! Car la langue du brun vint cueillir quelques larmes sur sa joue.

- C'était très distrayant de m'occupé de ton cas, Gin. Avoua t il avec amusement. Mais c'est fini, maintenant ... Tu es a moi ... Et pour toujours !

Les bras de l'adulte l'enlacèrent, le collant contre son corps, son visage se cassant dans la nuque du jeune Shinigami ... Il semblait si pérsuadé d'avoir remporter la victoire ... Certes ... Il avait réussit un sacré coup de maître ... Mais Gin ne se laisserait plus avoir ... Plus jamais ! Il ne commettrait plus d'erreur ! Il couperait les ponts avec Rangiku ... Et ferait tout pour la vengée enfin ! ... Et pour se venger lui aussi ... Il n'avait pas le choix ! S'il voulait récupérer sa libertée, il devrait le tuer !

Et il le tuerait !

* * *

Aizen : Axel, pourquoi suis je le plus gros salop de la terre dans cette fic ?

Axel : PAR CE QUE TU L'ES ! *lâche un rugissement effroyable*

Gin : *enlace l'espéce de furie avant qu'elle ne se jette sur Aizen pour le déchiceter* Je préfére quand je suis seme, mais ça me va moi ... X3

Aizen : ...

Axel : Quoi ? T'a un prob ? T'avais pas cas couper un bras à Gin et le blessé gravement ! Attention, Aizen, je t'ai prévenus ! Si jamais il meurt, je te promes que tu le regrettera à vie ! ... *a un regard de dément*

Gin : Hé hé hé, c'est qu'elle m'aime la petite Axel ! X3

Axel : Quand a toi ! *se tourne vers Gin, aggitant le doigts sous son nez* N'oublie pas que si tu meurt ... Tu le regrettera aussi ...

Gin : ... *gloup* ...

**Lexique et explication pour le titre ****:**

_Ushinau : _失う [うしなう] perdre / se séparer de

_Anohito : _あの人 [あのひと] lui / elle / cette personne

Il existe donc deux façon de traduire le titre de cet OS :

_Ushinau Anohito_

- Perdre (contre) lui

- Se séparer d'elle


End file.
